Monster
by gillyuk84
Summary: Series of one shots based on insperation from The Fame Monster by Lady GaGa 1 Monster - bella and alice go to a club and Bella has a couple of encounters 2 Teeth - Bella is drowning her sorrows and meets our favourite guy Edward
1. Monster

Monster - By Gillyuk84

Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer L and Lady GaGa owns the entire song Monster

Summary - Bella and Alice at a club and Bella has a couple of encounters - hopefully better than the summary! ExB as always! My first T rated Fan Fic let me know what you thin.

My best friend Alice had dragged me out to a club and I didn't want to come, I hate these places but she wanted to go out and "shake her thing" as she put it and once she has her mind set on something I'm not going to be the one to stop that force of nature.

So here I am in the middle of a club the music pounded in to my body and I cant help but get caught up in it all. I cant help it I have had several shots of something vile that Alice ordered from the bar tender she has been eying up since we got here. He had blonde curly hair and a gorgeous southern accent. Alice was in heaven.

We went on to the dance floor as our favourite song came on I spotted a guy checking me out on the side of the dance floor he had dark skin and bulging arms, his eyes had an evil glint in them I couldn't quiet make out the rest of him as Alice kept dancing in front of me blocking my view. I asked Alice if she had seem him round before she mumbled something I didn't quiet here while we got down on the floor. But something told me that I had seen him round before.

As we were both dancing he made his way closer towards me - I knew who he was as he got closer. Jacob Black. We went out for a couple of months last year, he had changed his hair - it used to be flowing down to his lower black but its in a crew cut now and he has gained some muscle. He was to rough and very selfish when we were in bed., a wolf in disguise. I ended it the boy was a monster.

He licked his lips as he got closer to me and bent down so his mouth was next to my ear "girl you look good enough to eat" and then he wrapped his arms around me and I turned around and said "Jacob get your paws right of me" I pushed them off when he didn't do that. "I told you last year I didn't want to have anything to do with you, you're a monster and I don't need you in my life"

He walked off in a huff, Alice moved back near to me and asked me if I was ok, I just nodded seeing Jacob had officially put me off being here any longer. She refused to let me go home and dragged me over to the bar and Jasper gave us a shot on the house and he gave Alice his phone number, she squealed in delight.

After a couple more drinks I felt better we went back on to the dance floor and began to dance again. That's when I saw probably the most gorgeous looking man and he was looking right at me. I kept dancing and I turned to Alice to see if she new him again she just mumbled something and kept on dancing.

He made his way through the crowd towards me, he had copper hair fixed in a way that just made me want to run my hands through it, he was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt that showed office his torso to perfection, he was wearing tight fitting jeans that made me want to rip them right off him. I turned around to face Alice to give myself a moment to compose myself only to be confronted with the site of her and Jasper dry humping in the middle of the dance floor.

I felt two arms wrap around me and a velvety voice that drew heat to my core whisper "Im Edward" I lifted my head up to utter my name to the god that was now caressing my sides with his hands, "mm Bella, the name suites you perfectly"

We continued to dance for what seemed like hours. He was firm to the touch like marble. His lips grazed my ears, then down to my neck licking and nipping it with his teeth.

I wanted to just dance but he had other ideas and I couldn't refuse him if I tried, we uttered our good byes to Alice and Jasper and left the club, as we did he pulled me up against the wall of the club and attacked my mouth, I was in heaven and I wanted him to pull me further in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked my tongue against his lower lip begging for entrance. Nothing prepared my for the bolt of electricity when they met, I moaned in to his mouth and he pressed his body further in to my body, sign of his arousal evident in his lower half when he held my hips against his.

We pulled apart and practically ran to the subway stop, he said he only lived a few blocks down. When we got on the subway we French kissed all the way to his stop, he tore at my top nearly ripping it off. When we got to Christopher Street we ran out of the station and heading towards West 10th were his apartment was. He unlocked and pulled me in he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. He broke away and pulled out his keys and opened his apartment door. When we entered we stood looking at each other for a moment before rushing in to each others arms again kissing and feeling any part of our bodies that we could again. He directed us towards his bedroom and when we were in there to tore my clothes off me. I cried out in pleasure when he entered me, I was repeating his name over and over again. His thrusts were slow and hard just how I liked it. He kissed my neck as our bodies connected. I screamed his name as I reached my climax, I didn't give a damn if his neighbours heard me.

In that instant he practically ate my heart and my brain as they now belonged to this man that was in my arms.

He was the right type of monster for me.


	2. Teeth

Teeth By Gillyuk84

Disclaimer - I (unfortunately) don't own anything to do with twilight it belongs to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer L and Lady GaGa owns the entire song Teeth. I enjoyed writing Monster so thought I'd take some more inspiration from Lady GaGa The Fame Monster. AH

It was a Saturday night. I was sat in a bar. Alone. How sad Bella I think to myself. I was out celebrating (if you can call it that) the end of my last relationship. Mike Newton was a first class ass hole., I felt like I had no direction with him in my life after I had put everything in to trying to make it work with him. He was everything I didn't need, he was slobby, inconsiderate the man didn't even brush his teeth, not even before he kissed me. Urgh why did I put up with him for so long.

I had no salvation in site, all of the guys I knew were just as bigger jerks as Mike as they were all his buddies from High School. Forks wasn't that bigger place either. There was only a couple of bars which is why I had escaped to Port Angeles for my pity party.

I looked up dragging myself away from my thoughts when a drink was placed in front of me. "Hey I didn't order this" I shouted to the Barman. "I know that - the guy at the end of the bar did" I looked at him and the looked towards the end of the bar where the most gorgeous, sexiest many I had ever seen in my life was staring back at me. I smiled and lifted the glass in appreciation I took sip and licked my lips after. I looked back and saw that he was still looking at me. I sure ain't got any direction right now but I got my vamp. I walk over to him swaying my hips as I did never taking my eyes off him.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, I thought I should come over and thank you personally" I held out my hand which he took and he then brought it to his mouth and pressed his lips against my palm "Its very nice to meet you Bella, Im Edward Cullen" he had the most amazing green eyes, I could get lost in them. I sat down in the empty bar stool next to him and brushed my legs against his as I got comfortable. "So Bella Swan, what brings you out tonight" I take a sip of my drink before I started "Well Edward Cullen I have just broken up with the biggest jack ass on the planet so I am out having a night of drinking away the last 3 years" I took another sip of my drink and indicated to the bar many to get me another one ready. "Well I am a lucky guy tonight then I was just about to get up and leave and then I saw you and you looked liked you needed cheering up" he smiled at me and I swear every once of heat went between my legs. No man had ever had this effect on me. All I wanted him to do was take a bite of me.

"So Edward why are you out drinking alone" I dared not lose eye contact incase this was some drink induced dream "well about the same as you, I just broke up with someone that was completely wrong for me in every way" he then proceeded to take a very long sip of his drink. "Well Edward I'd say I was a lucky girl" I gave him my best smile and he smiled back "oh Bella, I don't think you know how lucky you could be" I must have blushed scarlet then.

I practically downed my next drink which helped me be a bit bolder. "Show me your teeth" I blurted out "What, why?" "Because Edward I can see how good a man you are by your teeth now don't be scared show me your teeth" he gave me a smile "hmm pearly white" "and what does that tell you Dr Swan" "well Mr Cullen it tells me that you're a man that knows how to take care of yourself"

"Well Dr Swan I am more than capable of looking after myself and those I have around me" he pulled me off my bar stool and pressed his lips to my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body in to him. His hands roaming my back in the most delightful way I could feel his excitement against my stomach and I moaned at the thought that I did that to this gorgeous specimen of a man. I pulled away for air and his lips went straight for my neck nipping it with his teeth. I moaned at the sensation "Edward do you think we could take this somewhere else, I need you right now" as quick as lightning he was pulling me behind him and he haled a cab and gave the driver his address. He only lived down the road we would be there in no time.

We continued kissing and touching each other in the cab on the way home, that driver got one hell of a show. Edward's hand made its way up my skit and started to rub at my bundle of nerves that had been begging for him since I set eyes on him. I ran my hands through his messy bronze hair as he continued his ministrations.

We arrived at his house and we were practically running up the stairs, he unlocked the door and once inside he pushed me up against the door "I cant hold on anymore Bella, I need you right now" I head his zipper go on his trousers and then he lifted my up so my legs were wrapped around his legs his waist he pulled my knickers to one side and entered my fast. I never felt like this with Mike. I felt complete like the missing piece of my puzzle was here. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to thrust in to me, I could feel my climax coming and I knew his was as well. With a couple more thrusts we came together moaning out each others names.

He put me down on the floor and wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck "well Dr Swan, I think we should continue this upstairs its my turn to give you a full oral inspection now"


End file.
